


Lonely People In From The Rain

by catvampcrazines



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Fluff, In the Hub, Kissing, Love, Lust, POV Ianto Jones, Romance, Schmexy, Smut, Written in 2008., and probably on Ianto's part, getting a clue, heavy making out, oggling, rainy nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catvampcrazines/pseuds/catvampcrazines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto and Tosh find themselves alone, in the hub, on a stormy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely People In From The Rain

It was coming down fairly steadily from the night sky.  
  
A drizzle that chased two lonely souls from the quiet night and towards Torchwood.  
  
Each was surprised at finding the other there, but they didn't turn away. Smiling at the coincidence and coming down together.  
  
Ianto taking off his long coat and Toshiko shaking out her umbrella.  
  
Ianto fought a shiver as dry, cool, air touched his skin, looking over at Toshiko and noticing her gathering her arms around herself. He leaned her against his side and ran his hand up and down her arm to create some friction and warmth there.  
  
She flushed as she gave him a smile. "Thanks."  
  
There was something in the look she gave him... something that said she was just a bit surprised to be touched so kindly.  
  
It was a look he'd seen before. A sadness that made his heart ache.  
  
But, that was part of what pulled him in. The lingering of sad and sweet. Now, on top of that, she had wet shining in her hair.  
  
As the lift touched down, she stepped off and he was forced to pull away.  
  
They stopped to put their sodden belongings aside before heading over to the little kitchen area, talking absently about their day. Ianto still staying a step behind so that he could watch her without being caught.  
  
She had on one of those super soft looking sweaters that she liked to wear... a rich, dark purple that looked so clingy and cozy... it made his fingers itch to touch.  
  
Her black pants were just as nice- cashmere probably - and they only served to complete the lure of her. He wondered if anyone knew that there were times, like now, when all he could think of was pulling her close and rubbing himself against her, burying his face in her hair and breathing in deep.  
  
Suddenly, he came back to himself, wincing as he stopped way too close behind her. Taking a quick step back to keep her arse from brushing against him as she opened the fridge door and leaned foward.  
  
"Want a beer?"   
  
He swallowed and absently said, "Sure, Tosh." His pants growing uncomfortable as cloth drew taut across her firm-  
  
She turned around with two bottles, closing the door with the lovely item he'd been admiring and offering him his beer.  
  
He swallowed and pulled his gaze up to her surprised eyes, having the grace to blush as he pulled the beer from her loose grasp.  
  
She'd apparently taken notice of the lack of space between them... along with exactly where his eyes had been, looking hyper-aware and breathing shallow as she asked, "Is that alright? I can... get you something else."  
  
It was difficult to focus enough to form a coherent sentence. The warmth of her so close. Not even half an arm's length away. And oh god, the smell of her.  
  
Lilies. Lilies and rain that only served to short circuit his mind. Swirling inside him every time he breathed in.  
  
"Um. No, Toshiko. This... is fine."  
  
He cleared his throat, looking away embarrassingly and bringing a hand up to rub at the back of his neck.  
  
She laughed softly as his cheeks grew more pink.  
  
When he looked back at her, she had an endearing smile on her face and a stray hair had fallen across her cheek. She also seemed a bit startled at having been ogled, but not displeased.  
  
A bit of hope fluttered in his stomach. He refused to call it a butterfly.  
  
Before he knew it, his free hand was reaching up to draw the silky strand back in place and it lingered there. He made a soft sound in the back of his throat as she leaned forward... her eyes widening just a bit as his fingers slid down over her jaw and the side of her throat. A thrill going through him as he felt a rapid pulse there.  
  
Toshiko moaned quietly and he drew his eyes away from her throat to catch the sight of her breathless expression and her eyes closing. Her head tilting back to give him better access.  
  
Throat arching into his caress like one of his fantasies.  
  
His heart thunking in his chest, his hand slid to curve around the back of her neck and pulled her closer. Breathing against her parted lips. So soft as they brushed against his, pressing them together when she moved up onto her tip-toes. He shivered. His other arm wrapping around her.  
  
Tasting coffee and the sugary-sweet gloss from her lips as his tongue slipped along the seam, he groaned and suckled her bottom lip into his mouth. Trying to get at more.  
  
Tosh's hands moved to press against his shoulder blades, her beer bottle only slightly hindering progress as she brought him closer.  
  
Ianto moaned softly and moved them backwards until she was pressed against the fridge. Fumbling to put both of their beers on top of it before sliding his hands down to frame her face and kissing her deep and with every kiss he'd imagined giving her.  
  
Her tongue ran along his as her nails scraped at his back through his shirt. Making him gasp and sending heat rushing through Ianto's system even as her hands caused more fire--sliding down to his hips and ass to press him against her.  
  
One hand fell from her jaw to palm over her sweater-covered breast. Gently weighing and massaging there until she was whimpering against his mouth and arching against him.  
  
So soft.  
  
Rubbing against each other. Their hands roaming every where. Her fingers digging into his ass. Arousal thrumming through them, pushing at them, until they had to pull away from their kiss.  
  
Gasping. Eyes closed.  
  
"Toshiko." He groaned softly against her cheek. His hands grasping her upper arms as if he thought she'd bolt. Everything feeling a bit out of control. His heart beat ratcheting in his chest.  
  
But she only made a soft strangled sound and turned her head ever so slightly to brush her mouth against his. His flesh goosebumping and tingling as her fingers drew up his neck and into his hair, making him melt against her.  
  
Her fingers twisted in his hair as she kissed him deep. Pressing him in tight and not letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> (Original Notes) I think *this* was one of my first bunnies when Ianto/Toshiko started to creep into my head. I originally commented with this one to the first pornfest I held at my journal. I wrote this in April of 2008... so you'll notice what was actually an early reference to a certain fondness of Tosh's scent that I wrote about in "The Smell of Her." I still wanted to play with the theme, and I hadn't posted this officially, so I went ahead with that sweet little ficlet. But, I actually kind of like them both noting that, even if they don't tie in together. lol.


End file.
